


i’m home

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soulmates, soulmate!AU, there’s wonhui if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Soonyoung is counting the steps and on his 17,171,717th step ever since the red string appeared on his wrist, he finally saw who’s on the other line.





	i’m home

[16,898,991 steps]

It’s already the last city in Korea. Soonyoung woke up, full of enthusiasm. His will is the same as the first time the red string of fate magically appeared on his wrist on his 17th birthday.

It’s not until five months later when it glowed bright red, meaning the other line is also ready and they’re bound to meet sooner or later.

Knowing that, Soonyoung vowed to find his soulmate no matter what.

It’s not because his friends already found their other half, no. It’s just..because he wants to spend more time with his soulmate. He wants to create more memories with him/her. He wants to know his soulmate more.

He decided to search around nearby cuties first but to no avail.

“Soonie, are you really serious about searching the whole country for your soulmate?” Wonwoo, one of his best friends asked. “Just wait for the right time, idiot.”

“Yeah, Won’s right.” It’s Junhui, his other best friend. “What if he’s on the other side of the globe?”

He just scoffed. Then, squinted his eyes at his two friends.

They don’t know how he feels. Their strings are literally too short because they’re each other’s soulmates. Junhui and Wonwoo saw before their eyes how their strings are connected on the latter’s birthday.

His string, on the other hand, is awfully long. The end is nowhere to be seen. He decided he cannot wait for fate to move. He has to take the matter in his own hands.

And so, his journey begins.

He counted the steps. The fear that his soulmate might be on the other side of the world is still there, but he kept his faith.

He counted all the steps he take every single day, searching for the soulmate he’s been longing to meet.

 

Just like any other day, Soonyoung always dresses up nicely. It took him an hour to finally settle on what he’s going to wear for that day and another thirty minutes on fixing his hair.

His chest is feeling tingly that particular day and he doesn’t understand why.

He looked one last time to the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

“One last city, Kwon. One last city.”

His eyes is full of hope as he walked out of the hotel room he checked in.

  
[17, 169, 416]

Soonyoung searched everywhere. He knows that what he’s doing is absurd but it also feels...so right to him.

It was almost lunchtime when he decided to rest. He took the spot overlooking the ocean.

Busan has the prettiest beach in the country. No one can tell him otherwise. Seeing the sea calms him. All thoughts of giving up washed away with the peace he felt just by looking at it.

He suddenly thought of all the possibilities of finding his soulmate here.

Is that person calm too? Can he also see peace just by looking at that person’s eyes?

He quickly finished his food so he can know the answers to that.

  
[17, 171,685]

The sun was beginning to set when Soonyoung heard a piano playing not far away from him.

He felt weird. His chest started throbbing so fast. His heart felt like it’ll burst. The red string suddenly started glowing.

It’s lighting up.

He frantically ran to the direction of the music he’s hearing, still not missing the number of steps he’s taking.

His mind is on cloud nine right now. His soulmate is near.

His soulmate is near....

[17, 171, 700]

Soonyoung reached the front door of a cafe. The faint music he heard a while ago, now loud and clear to his ears.

When he entered, he saw the back of a man. The red strings on his wrist glowing bright red just like his.

His heart hammered crazily inside his chest. Soonyoung is still panting from all the crazy running he’s done earlier but he knows it’s not because of that.

It’s because of this man, whose back is still facing him, right in front of him.

The soulmate he’s searching for.

“17, 171, 715.”

“17, 171, 716.”

“17, 171, 717.”

The man finally looked at him. And Soonyoung swears he saw the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life.

The man smiled at him. The most beautiful smile Soonyoung would want to see for the rest of his life.

“Took you long enough,” the man told him.

Soonyoung, enchanted by his voice and his eyes that’s calming as the Busan sea, embraced the guy.

“I’m finally home.”


End file.
